5 Strawberries
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Shinku and Hina have been left alone for the day. How will they spend it? And who with? Probably OOC. .:COMPLETE:.
1. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki

5 Strawberries

Summary: Shinku and Hina have been left alone for the day. How will they spend it? And who with? Probably OOC.

Notes: A tribute fic to my two favourite **Rozen Maiden** Characters. I just wanted to do something so I can get this put forward.

To let you know, this is a multi chappie story, with each chapter being Shinku and Hina having 'fun' with another doll. This chapter...just read it.

And, by the way, this is based more on the dub, so that's why there's no nano from Hina. It also helps to note that so you know what voices to think of when reading this.

**1CH1G0**

"But Jun-kun!"

"No buts, Hina! I have to go and I can't take you two with me! Call on Suiseiseki or Souseiseki if you're bored!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" SLAM! Hina stood in the hall, staring at the door with a sad look. She dropped her head and walked back into the living room, where her strawberry berry cake waited, still uneaten. Nori had made it special for her. But she didn't feel like eating. She noticed Shinku sitting on the sofa, reading her book. She walked up to her.

"Shinku?" The doll put the book on her lap and looked at the young one.

"What is it, Hinaichigo?" Hina shuffled her feet on the floor, nervous.

"Well, Jun just left and Hina wanted to go with him, but he was mean to Hina. And Hina wanted to know what Shinku wanted to do while Jun is out." Shinku sighed, closing the book and setting it to her side.

"Okay then, Hinaichigo, sit down." Hina shuffled forward until she was in front of the blonde. Then, she sat down with a thump. Shinku shook her head.

"Now now, Hinaichigo, not like that. Stand up and do it again." Hina pouted as she stood up, then sat down without a sound. Shinku nodded.

"Good. Now, first things first, you tell me how you are feeling right now, and we will branch out from there. But we must also think of myself, and the gardeners if they decide to visit." Hina nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you Shinku."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. Now, tell me how you feel." Hina put a finger on her chin a thought, a hard look of concentration creasing her face. Then, she smiled.

"I feel bored. Can we please play a game?"

"Well...oh alright then. Besides, it could be good exercise."

"YAY! Hina wants to play...Detective KunKun!" Shinku's eyes widened at Hina's suggestion, but then, she smirked.

"Very well then, but I have to be KunKun's assistant. You can be the dead person." Hina looked like she was going to argue, but when several rose petals flew around her, she agreed out of fear.

"O-o-o-okay. Hina will play dead." The blue eyed doll nodded.

"Good. Now, I will go put on a DVD that we can play along to." She reached the cabinet while Hina fidgeted on the floor. She opened the oak doors and searched inside for their recently acquired Detective KunKun DVD Set. She scowled when she found it way at the back.

"Honestly, Jun. Making me get all dusty just because you think it would funny to hide KunKun from us." Hina blinked.

"Shinku?" The doll turned, holding the large box.

"Never mind. I'll go put one in. Which one would you like to play?" Hina wasted no time in answering.

"That episode where the travelling circus rats killed all the performers out of jealousy! That one's Hina's favourite!" Shinku nodded.

"Very well then."

**1CH1G0**

"KunKun, what do you presume happened to the dear?" Shinku turned to the TV and unmuted it.

"I believe it has something to do with whoever ambushed me last night when I stumbled across her. But, to be honest, I think the answer lies in this tuft of grey fur I got from my attacker last night in the struggle." Hina sighed as she lay on the coffee table, bored at not being able to do anything but lie there. Shinku gave her a stern look. Then she muted it and said, "Well, if I know you, KunKun, you'll solve this case."

Before she could unmute it, there came a knock at the door, followed by another. Shinku quickly paused the DVD and hurried to the door. She pulled out her steps and looked through the peep hole. She was greatly confused when she couldn't see anyone. She put the steps back and walked back through to the living room.

"I apologize for the interruption, Hinaich-" She stopped as she saw Suiseiseki and Souseiseki sitting with Hina, eating some cookies, with their open cases sitting by the open window. The elder twin spotted the doll and jumped to her feet. She ran to her, shouting, "Oh, Shinku! It's so good to see you again!" Souseiseki got up a little slower and walked over. She pried her sister off of the doll and said, "I am pleased to see you again too." Shinku blinked.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting you to visit so soon. But, since you're here-" Hina jumped up and shouted, "You can play Detective KunKun with us!" Suiseiseki suddenly jumped up and said, frightening everyone, "Well, I don't see why we should play should a childish game, but if it is Detective KunKun, then me and Souseiseki would be happy to take part." Her twin sweatdropped as she muttered, "Don't I get a say in this?"

**1CH1G0**

"Oh dear KunKun, please solve this mystery soon. I fear that I may be next." Hina tilted her head back to look at Souseiseki, who was sitting on the sidelines, waiting for the mayor's scene.

"Suiseiseki's a really good actress, huh Souseiseki?" The boyish doll merely frowned as she said, "I'm afraid she's not acting, Hina." Shinku walked toward Suiseiseki and said, "Don't worry, dear. KunKun will solve the case. He always does." Souseiseki hit the mute button on the remote and KunKun's voice echoed in the silent living room.

"Yes I shall, dear. You can count on me. Now, my assistant, we continue our investigation!"

"Yes KunKun." Since the assistant or the performer didn't say anything else for a while, the dolls just sat and watched the rest until the mayor's scene came up, and Souseiseki stood up.

"KunKun, how are you doing in your investigation?"

"Just fine, Mayor. But I still have far to go."

"KunKun. We have to go. The performer called asking for you," Shinku said. At the little scene changer, Souseiseki sat down with a thump and muttered, "The mayor doesn't even have any lines." Hina pouted beside her.

"Hina doesn't say anything because Hina has to die before Hina can say anything." Souseiseki nodded.

"Why is it that Shinku and Suiseiseki get the big roles?"

"Who knows."

**1CH1G0**

"Bye! Come again soon!" Hina leaned against the back of the chair, waving to the twins as they left for their masters' house. Once the cases were out of sight, she stopped waving and turned to Shinku. She jumped off the chair and asked, "So what do we do now, Shinku?"

"Well, Hinaichigo, I believe that we should be expecting a visit from Suigintou momentarily."

"Dear Shinku, momentarily is not the word."


	2. Suigintou

5 Strawberries

Notes: This chapter, we have a fight. I'm not going to say anything else...except...

If you love **Rozen Maiden**, if you've finished the whole series, and you want a third season, then I recommend **Sin Oan's **fic, **Rozen Maiden: Märchen**. It is amazing. BTW, the märchen is German for fairy tale. She told me herself. ^_^

**C1NQ**

"Suigintou!" The doll flew through the TV, which was still playing KunKun, and said in her seductive voice, "Ever the sharp one Shinku. Sharp like a rose thorn. Fitting." Hina whimpered as she hid behind Shinku, who looked about ready to pluck Suigintou's feathers.

"Suigintou, I'll ask you once. Please leave, before I am forced to turn you into a true piece of junk." Suigintou's eyes narrowed until they were just black slits in a pool of pink hostility, her face creased as she bared her clenched teeth and she screeched as she sent forth a flurry of black feathers, "I AM NOT JUNK!" Hina wailed as she raced out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her, and Shinku summoned up her rose petals to form a shield, protecting her from the feathers.

But the speed of them, and the force of the doll's anger, made them pierce the shield. Shinku gasped as her shield broke and she hit the floor.

"WHO'S JUNK NOW?" Shinku glared at Suigintou, before she got to her feet and ran from the room.

"Hinaichigo, run!"

"But where?"

"To the storage room!" The two dolls ran to the room behind the stairs, with a very angry Suigintou flying behind them.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE, SHINKU! I WILL TURN YOU INTO TRASH!" Shinku and Hina turned the corner just in time to avoid a horde of feathers that imbedded themselves into the wall where they had been only moments before. They ran into the room and Shinku slammed the door shut, just as the crazed Suigintou threw off another set of feathers. They went right through the door, their tips pointing at the two trapped dolls. Hina gasped, then started to panic.

"AHHAHA! WE'RE TRAPPED! SUIGINTOU'S GOING TO COME IN HERE AND TAKE OUR ROSA MYSTICAE! HINA DOESN'T WANNA BECOME A REGULAR DOLL SHINKU! DO SOMETHING!" Shinku was silent, watching the door. Then, she turned sharply, surprising Hina.

"Hinaichigo, take us to your N-Field!" Hina nodded, to curious and scared to ask.

"O-okay then." They walked to the mirror and it lit up, brightening up the darkest corners of the room. Just as she jumped in, Suigintou broke down the door.

"SHINKU!" Shinku ignored her, and jumped after Hina.

**C1NQ**

Hina skipped along the paths, laughing happily as she went. Shinku followed more slowly, and with a thoughtful look on her features. She stopped as she heard something. Hina stopped skipping and turned to face Shinku.

"Shinku?" Shinku turned to her and said, "Come nearer me, Hinaichigo. I'm afraid we are not alone." Hina's face creased with worry.

"But Hina thought that we left mean Suigintou back at Jun's house." Shinku shook her head.

"Suigintou is not the kind of person to forget a task easily."

"Especially not when she's so angry."

"Angry?" Shinku and Hina's heads snapped round to see Suigintou gradually entering the world.

"Now what would make you think I was angry?" Shinku stepped forward, with Hina following suit.

"Well, you were livid but a few moments ago. And now, you seem perfectly calm." Suigintou chuckled.

"Well, now we're here. Maybe I am so calm because I finally have a chance to take your Roza Mystica. And, I'll take the small ones as an added bonus." Hina whimpered again. Shinku and Suigintou were still and silent, simply staring at each other. Shinku's blue eyes gave away nothing to the doll, whereas Suigintou's pink eyes watched the blonde with an air of triumph.

"Hinaichigo."

"Huh?"

"Go hide somewhere for the moment."

"Okay." Hina ran away from the two older dolls and hid in the alleyway of some nearby plush ABC blocks.

"Are you ready to lose, Shinku?"

"Are you ready to fight...junk?" Suigintou narrowed her eyes in anger, but her voice was level as she said, "Yes." Shinku nodded.

"Then I am also ready. Not to lose, but to win." The older doll's eyes narrowed further.

"Well too bad!" She shot forth more feathers. Shinku jumped out the way and landed on a nearby box. Suigintou smirked.

"TAKE THIS!" The black feathers hit a crank on the side of the box, the force making it move round. The box Shinku was standing on started to move, and the lid opened, catapulting Shinku into a stuffed clown.

"Oh no, Shinku!" Hina cried. Shinku grimaced as she tried to untangle herself from the fluffy vest.

"Don't worry about me, Hinaichigo. You must leave here." Hina shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No! Hina won't leave Shinku!" Hina sent forth wave after wave of strawberry vines at the floating doll, Suigintou getting tangled up in them.

"Hey! Release me, you brat!"

"No!" Suigintou's wings expanded, freeing her from the vines. As she floated above the two dolls, with Hina helping Shinku get free from the clown's fluffy vest, she snarled.

"Fine. I'll leave for now. But, keep in mind Shinku that one day, your Rosa Mystica will be mine. Ta ta," she purred as she disappeared in a whirl of feathers. The two dolls stood there, waiting in case she returned. Then Shinku straightened up.

"Well Hinaichigo, I believe we've spent enough time here. We should return home now."

**C1NQ**

Shinku and Hina jumped out of the mirror and landed in the dusty storage room. They walked out into the hall, where the remains of Suigintou's visit still remained. They stopped in the doorway to the living room. Shinku noticed her tea and turned to Hina.

"Hinaichigo, I believe that we spent far too much time away from here, and now my tea has gone cold. Make me another."

"Okay then." Hina pushed one of the dining chairs over to the kitchen area, where she climbed on it and dragged the kettle over to the oven top. While she waited for it to boil, she heard a scuffling. Shinku perked up, for once forgetting about KunKun.

"Shinku?"

"I know. I heard it too. I only wonder who it is this time."

**C1NQ**

Hiding in the storage room, a shadowed figure snickered.

"This'll be too easy, y'know."


	3. Kanaria

5 Strawberries

Notes: I actually, to be honest, prefer the dolls that only appeared in season 1, but I do quite like Kanaria. Just not a lot. So expect this to be a very short chapter. And also, since I'm not a big fan of Barasuishou, and I haven't gotten to Kirakishou's bit in the manga, or like her very well to begin with, neither of them are going to be featured in the story.

I originally planned for Barasuishou to appear in the next chapter, but then decided against it.

**M41D3N5**

"Come now, Hinaichigo. We must investigate."

"Wait! Hina can't walk as fast as Shinku!" They walked out to the hallway, their spirits fixing the damage from Suigintou's visit.

"I believe it came from the storage room. Come on." They heard a quiet shuffling and a small voice whisper, "Oh no, they're coming, y'hear." Hina smiled.

"Kana!" Kanaria's head poked up from behind a box. She blinked, then smiled.

"Hina!"

******M41D3N5**

"Honestly." Shinku opened her eyes to look around the messy living room. It was the result of Hina and Kana's...argument.

"Tomoe!"

"Micchan!"

"Tomoe!"

"Micchan!"

"TOMOE!"

"MICCHAN!"

"TO-MO-E!"

"MIC-CHAN!"

"QUIET!" The two dolls grew silent as the annoyed Shinku restrained herself from hurting them.

"Honestly, why must I put up with such servants?" Kanaria turned from Shinku to Hina and said, "I'm leaving now, to the better medium, but I'll return next time. I won't be distracted by such a petty argument, y'hear? I'll take your Rosa Mystica, Hinaichigo. But for now, Kana's gone, y'hear. Pizzicato?" Her little spirit flew up to her, and started bobbing.

"Oh, she finally got them? Micchan's been waiting months for those! Bye-bye~!" She jumped through the TV and disappeared. Shinku put down her tea.

"Well, today has been quite eventful, but it can really take it out of one's self. Hinaichigo, tell Jun when he gets back that I am sleeping and should not be disturbed."

"Okay Shinku." But before she could climb the stairs, Hina called her back.

"Shinku! Suigintou's chasing Suiseiseki and Souseiseki! And they're coming here!"


	4. Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Suigintou

5 Strawberries

Notes: I'm very sorry this chapter took so long. And I know I said I wouldn't include...in fact, I'll leave that bit out. But lemmie just say, it's only a cameo. It only lasts a few seconds...unless you reread it over and over and over (5 years later) and over again.

Also, I apologise that last chapter took so long. It was so short yet I couldn't come up with anything. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking, but this chapter will be 10x better. Promise. Besides, this chapter's gonna make up for last chapter. ^_^

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Shinku and Hina gasped as the two cases swerved from one side to another, trying to shake off their chaser.

"You can't run, you two!"

"No, but we can try!"

"Suiseiseki, don't provoke her!"

"Why not? I mean, she is only a piece of incomplete junk, after all."

"Suiseiseki!"

"JUNK? YOU'LL BE JUNK ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH YOU! AND YOUR SISTER AS WELL!"

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"Oh no! What do we do, Shinku? We have to save Suiseiseki and Souseiseki!"

"I know Hinaichigo. But we can't just jump out there. We have to wait for them to come here."

"But what if it's too late for them by then?"

"It won't. Trust me."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"Suiseiseki!" The doll's case was thrown off to the side and sent spiralling toward a nearby tree, thanks to the fierce wind caused by Suigintou. Fortunately, Suiseiseki managed to get control of her case before it hit the tree, swerving away from it in time. Souseiseki sighed with relief.

"Why so relaxed, dear Souseiseki?" She gasped and turned, but couldn't move in time.

"Souseiseki!" Suiseiseki called up her watering can and sprinkled some just beneath her sister, the tree growing in seconds, catching Souseiseki. The doll didn't have time to thank her twin as Suigintou swept down, her feathers catching several leaves as they darted through the branches. Suiseiseki pulled her sister out and into her own case.

"Come on, Souseiseki. The puny human's house is nearby."

"But my case!"

"We'll go back for it! Right now, we need Shinku!"

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"Come on, Hinaichigo! Open the window!"

"But it's hard!"

"I don't want any complaints, just open it!"

"But-" She was interrupted by Suiseiseki's case flying through the still closed window, shattering the glass. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki tumbled out, panting. Shinku and Hina helped them to their feet and they ran to the storage room.

"Come on, you two have to keep going," Shinku pleaded. They managed to get to the room, but the door still hadn't been repaired.

"Hollie, Berrybell! You're both still working on the door?" Hollie stopped work on the door for a moment to bob a few times, voicing its annoyance at its mistress.

"Listen, you must hurry! Suigintou's returned!" Hollie bobbed once more before recreating the entire door in a matter of minutes. Shinku nodded.

"Good, but it won't hold her off forever. We're going into an N-Field. Come on." The four jumped into the mirror, with the red and pink spirits following.

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Surrounded by trees and butterflies, the four dolls entered the N-Field. Shinku and Hina looked around in curiosity and confusion, respectively.

"This is you and Souseiseki's N-Field?" Shinku asked Suiseiseki. She nodded. The two were set down beneath a tree to catch their breaths.

"Why was Suigintou chasing you, anyway? Where did you first meet her?" Shinku asked. Souseiseki looked up.

"We just ran into her on our way back to Grandma and Grandfather's. She just started chasing us. Then she disappeared. But she came back." Suiseiseki continued.

"We tried to get the puny runt's house as fast as possible, but along the way, Souseiseki lost her case. Oh, Suigintou better hide, cause when I get my hands on her, she's so gonna be in pieces!"

"Now now, this is not the time to be planning revenge. Right now, you and Souseiseki should be resting until she comes here," Shinku told the angry doll. Suiseiseki sighed.

"You're right, Shinku." Shinku nodded, then turned to Hollie, who floated next to her.

"She's gone? Well, I want you and Berrybell to accompany Hinaichigo anyway, in case she returns." The spirit bobbed several times, before floating over to where Hina was sitting, exhausted. The doll's spirit, Berrybell floated next to her.

"Hinaichigo." She looked up. Getting to her feet, Hina walked over.

"Yes, Shinku?"

"Hollie tells me that Suigintou has left for now, so go back and bring us some tea and water." The doll looked almost scared, until Berrybell bobbed several times, comforting her.

"Okay then." She ran off toward a door of blue light forming in the tangled knots of branches and roots nearby.

"Hina will return soon!" Hina shouted as she jumped through the door. Once she was gone, Shinku turned back to the twins and asked, "While we wait, would you care to tell me how it is at your Master's place?"

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Hina kept looking over her shoulder as she waited for the kettle to boil. She was worried that Suigintou would return while she was busy making the tea. Two bottles of water waited nearby, fresh from the fridge. Suddenly, the television turned on, and Detective KunKun came on. The doll gasped, excited, and forgot all about the tea as she hopped off to watch it.

But, what the doll didn't see, were several black feathers flying past the living room door, and a chuckling as someone whispered, "Now, for Shinku..."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"I see. That must be very interesting." The twins nodded.

"And Grandma's thinking of making a cake tonight!" Suiseiseki said gleefully. Shinku smiled.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that." Souseiseki stayed quiet. The two dolls noticed.

"Souseiseki?" Suiseiseki asked her twin. The doll, whose attention had been directed at the gate which Hina had left through, jumped and turned to face them.

"Y-yes?"

"You're acting weird."

"No I'm not."

"I'm afraid to argue that you are. What's on your mind?" Shinku asked. Souseiseki looked down at the ground and said, "I'm just worried. Hinaichigo's been gone a while."

"Oh yeah, puny ichigo's still not returned. I hope she's okay."

"Oh, I assure you all, she's just fine." Their heads snapped round as Suigintou flew through the gate. Shinku jumped to her feet, in an unladylike manner, and hissed, "Suigintou!" The twins jumped to their feet as well.

"What did you do to Hina, you?" Suigintou chuckled.

"Why, nothing. I swear upon my Rosa Mystica that I didn't harm the child. In fact, right now, she's watching that awful puppet show you love, Shinku." Shinku flinched.

"But, when I did leave her, there was this odd thing sitting on a fire, hissing. Maybe you know what it is, Shinku?" The twins gasped.

"The house is so gonna burn down! How could you be so stupid, you?" Suigintou shrugged.

"I don't know. But I suggest that you two leave to take care of it. Me and Shinku have business to settle. And we'll be quite comfortable to do it here. Now run along before I change my mind about sparing you." Suiseiseki looked ready to argue, until her sister grabbed her and pulled her toward the gate, which they jumped through, leaving the two dolls alone. Suigintou smirked.

"You do know what's going to happen, right?" Shinku nodded.

"One of us is going to win and make the other into junk." Suigintou lowered her head slightly, but kept Shinku's gaze locked firmly with her own.

"Exactly, and that one is going to be me." Shinku's eyes narrowed.

"Then prove it." The older doll chuckled.

"Very well then."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

When the twins entered the house from the storage room, the first thing they heard was screaming. Suiseiseki sniffed the air and wrinkled up her nose.

"Eww, what is that disgusting smell?" Souseiseki gave a sniff as well, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Smoke!" They ran into the living room where, in the small kitchen half, Hina was panicking as the fire started spreading.

"Puny ichigo!"

"Hina!" The little doll ran to them as they stared in shock. Suiseiseki shook it off and summoned up her watering can.

"Sui Dream!" The water quickly put out the fire. The three sighed with relief. Hina sniffed. The twins looked at her curiously. The little doll burst out crying.

"What's wrong Hina?" Souseiseki asked.

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

The tree collapsed, almost crushing Shinku if she hadn't jumped out of the way. Suigintou snarled in frustration.

"Now now Suigintou, you mustn't let your anger get the better of you. It can make you a sloppy fighter." Shinku flew down in to the safety of the thicker trees as several feathers shot at her. She winced as a lucky feather shot through the leaves and scratched her arm, cutting the fabric of her dress. She frowned as she heard Suigintou laughing maniacally.

"Give up, Shinku! You'll never win! You might as well hand over your Rosa Mystica!" Shinku flew behind a tree and shouted back, "Like I said once before, I would not want to dirty my Rosa Mystica by giving it to a piece of junk!" Suigintou hissed, but she held herself to say, through clenched teeth, "Then you shouldn't keep it, should you?" Shinku pouted, then looked away from the doll as she searched the trees for her.

"I hope the others are safe."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"Come on puny ichigo, you've cried for long enough. Tell us why." Hina pulled away from the older dolls and sniffed. Suiseiseki sighed at the large dark patch on her lap.

"Great." Hina gave a few sniffs, before Souseiseki asked, "Come on Hina, tell us."

"Hi-Hina...Hina didn't do as she was told." The twins shared a look.

"What do you mean puny ichigo?" Hina looked up at the ceiling, and they gasped at the emptiness of her eyes.

"H-Hinaichigo?" The youngest twin gasped. Suiseiseki screamed as several strawberry vines emerged from the couch cracks and wrapped themselves around her arm. More appeared from beneath the couch and wrapped around Souseiseki's legs. As they struggled, Hina floated up into the air, muttering such things like, 'Hina's been bad', 'Hina's didn't do as she was told' and 'Hina must correct.'

"P-puny ichigo, what is the meaning of this?" Souseiseki summoned up her scissors and cut herself and Suiseiseki free. Hina looked down at them, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Nobody likes Hina. Somebody told Hina to do something, to make everyone pay for what they did to Hina. Or, what they didn't do. Nobody even noticed Hina, cared about Hina, helped Hina. So, they told Hina to destroy everyone, prove to them, become Alice. But Hina didn't do it." Suiseiseki lifted her watering can above her head, prepared to jump up and knock the doll out, but Souseiseki held her hand out, stopping her.

"Wait," she hissed, for only Suiseiseki to hear. She took a step forward, where more vines grabbed her legs.

"Souseiseki!" Souseiseki shook her head, stopping Suiseiseki from going any closer.

"Hinaichigo, who told you to do that?" Hina looked down, her empty eyes curious.

"I...Hina doesn't know. Someone just whispered in Hina's ear that...nobody liked Hina. Nobody wanted Hina. So, Hina had to get rid of them. Get rid of everyone who doesn't want Hina." More of the vines started to appear, wrapping around the fourth doll tighter. Suiseiseki gasped.

"Souseiseki, do something!" Her sister ignored her and said to Hina, "It's not true. Hinaichigo, you must understand that it's not true that nobody wants or likes you. Tomoe likes you. Jun and Nori like you. Shinku, even though she has a weird way of showing it, likes you. And so do me and Suiseiseki." She turned to face her sister and nodded. The silent exchange was confusing to Hina.

"Uh, y-yes. I do like you. If you weren't around, I'd probably..." Suiseiseki trailed off. What she'd said so far seemed to have had an effect on the possessed doll, as some of the vines loosened their grip on her twin.

"What Suiseiseki is trying to say is that, without you around," Souseiseki said quietly, "things would be too quiet. It'd be boring." Hina gasped, and more life seemed to return to her eyes. The vines almost completely disappeared. She looked down, as if she were seeing what she'd done wrong, but she didn't call back the rest of the vines yet.

"Wha...what are you trying to say?" She stuttered. Suiseiseki joined her twin and clasped her hand.

"You are needed," the older twin said.

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Shinku held the struggling doll down, holding her hands above her head with one hand, the other holding herself steady. She panted as her dizziness continued to affect her. Suigintou had dealt her some hard injuries that she wouldn't forget in a hurry. But, to return the favour, Shinku had literally plucked all the feathers from one wing. She narrowed her eyes.

"Leave now, Suigintou. Because if we have to continue this, I promise you that you're Rosa Mystica will be mine. Now get out!" She hissed. She released her grip on the doll, and Suigintou rushed to the air, floating above the doll in red. She hesitated, wondering if Shinku was serious on her offer. Another glance at her sister's hostile gaze, locked with hers, made her wince. She nodded slowly.

"Till another day, Shinku." Shinku copied her so.

"Till another day...Suigintou."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Shinku entered the storage room, and collapsed to her knees, suddenly aware of how tired she was. Her spirit floated up to her.

"I'm fine, Hollie. Just a little bit...ruffled. Give me a moment and I'll be as right as rain," she told the glowing red orb. After a literal moments rest, Shinku walked through into the living room, where the door was open, and gasped at what she saw. There was still a mass of strawberry vines, but this time, Hina was using them properly. She and the twins were just sitting, watching TV, except for the vines holding their cups of tea and Hina's plate, which had her still uneaten strawberry berry cake on it. As she walked in, they turned to face her.

"Ah, Shinku!" Hina jumped off the couch and grabbed Shinku in a hug. Shinku was still too shocked by all the vines around the living room to shake Hina off.

"Nice of you to join us. What took you so long anyway? Suigintou a handful?" Suiseiseki grabbed her cup and took a sip.

"By the look on your face, I see you've noticed that Hina has mastered her powers now," Souseiseki said. Shinku nodded slowly, then closed her eyes. The slap of hair came so sudden that even the twins jumped at the sharp sound. Hina twitched on the ground, yet the vines stayed.

"Impressive. Exactly what I'd expect from a servant of mine."

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

"Do come again sometime in the future. Jun does enjoy have you both over, as unconvincing he is." The twins nodded, and closed the lids of their cases, before flying off. Shinku watched them leave, then turned to the door, where Hina had left a few moments before.

"Hina...what happened?"

**SU1, S0U, M3RCURY**

Hina looked into the mirror, determined.

"Show yourself! Whoever tried to make Hina hurt Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, show yourself!" A doll appeared as Hina's reflection. She wore a pink dress with boots, had white hair, and one amber eye. The other, was a white rose. The figure chuckled, before disappearing once more. Hina sighed.

"Maybe it's better that Hina only knows what they look like. But maybe...one day," she looked up again, "Hina will find them and make them pay for making Hina hurt the people Hina loves. Hina will protect them." Hina turned and marched out of the storage room, slamming the door and shutting the room into darkness.


	5. Shinku and Hinaichigo

5 Strawberries

Notes: Final chapter. Short. Thank you.

All Reviewers

**Sin Oan,**

**cherryblossomroses,**

**Fan of Games**

and

**James Birdsong **(Anonymous)

**F1V3 5TR4WB3RR135**

"Do you think Hina and Shinku are okay?" The door opened, and Jun and Nori stepped in.

"They'll be fine. They don't need protection. Heck, if anything, I'd feel sorry for anyone who broke in here." Nori still didn't relax. Jun started to go upstairs, Nori opened the living room door, gasped, and called after him.

"Jun, come see this!" He sighed.

"What is it, No-" The living room was in ruins, there was still strawberry vines everywhere, and the TV was showing a silent KunKun. But the thing that caught their attention was Shinku and Hina, asleep on the couch. Jun turned to his sister.

"Told you they'd be fine."


End file.
